


When I was your man...

by KweenKevin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: A fight. An accident. One left. Lots of crying. Nico is gone.OrThe songfic inspired by When I was your man by Bruno Mars no one asked for but I deliveredOrMor ignored all her other WIPs for this.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	When I was your man...

**Author's Note:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING! THIS WORK CONTAINS SUICIDE AND HAPPENING AROUND SUICIDE!
> 
> I strongly recommend you listen to the song "when I was your man" by Bruno Mars while listening to this.

**Neeks**

(9:03 PM)

Did you just… just leave the apartment?!? 

**You**

(9:05 PM)

Fuck you, Nico, fuck off.

**Neeks**

(9:10 PM)

Okay.

**You**

(10:30 PM)

Nico?

**You**

(10:32 PM)

Nico I’m sorry but please answer me

**You**

(10:40 PM)

Look I'm sorry I said bad shit I got angry over literally nothing

**You**

(10:42 PM)

Nico please answer me I’m sorry I’m so sorry I should’ve believed you 

**You**

(10:43 PM)

Please

**You**

(10:55 PM)

Okay I’m coming back if you don’t answer me within 5 minutes

**You**

(11:00 PM)

I’m coming home.

Red and blue lights illuminated the apartment complex Nico and Will lived in. There was an ambulance in front of the building. And there was Will. He should be moving, he knows that, but he can’t. Because on the fourth level, there were people moving behind their window. Because Nico hasn’t answered yet. Because suddenly he remembers what their fight was about. 

Will had come home and had found Nico in the bathroom, blade an inch from his already in cuts covered arm, and he had freaked out. Nico had promised him he was doing better, he had promised that he would talk to Will, and Will had been so damn scared upon seeing that, seeing Nico like that, that he lashed out.

_ “So you don’t trust me, huh? You promised you would talk to me! You promised I wouldn’t find you like this again, Nico!” _

He had been dumb, he realizes that now, he had pushed Nico away when he most needed it, yelled at him, torn him down, when Nico needed comfort and now… now it’s too late.

When Nico was brought outside on a carrier, Will realized he was crying. The neighbour came outside, Ms Peterson, and she put a blanket over his shoulders. He cried and screamed, and she just hugged him. Eventually, she took him inside with her, and put him to bed in her spare room. 

Waking up that morning was hard. The bed was empty. It shouldn’t be empty.

_ Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now… _

The next days past like that, Will never leaving that bed, ignoring the thousand condolence messages, life, heart, and bed, all empty.

_ Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same… _

And then, it was time for the funeral. Kayla had shown up that morning, hugged him and held him while he cried once again, a never ending waterfall of tears falling down his face. She helped him dress, eat, and get in the car, and held his hand the whole time. Every now and again, she would squeeze his hand three times, their code for  _ I love you _ . 

It just reminded him of the love of his life he had lost. 

Will doesn’t remember much from the funeral. People speaking to him, hugs, tears, more tears, more hugs, speeches.

_ When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down… ‘Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name…  _

He tuned the rest out.

_ It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo _

And then he’s alone, sitting in front of the freshly covered grave, sobbing, clutching his phone, going through his gallery, a letter in the other hand, too scary to be opened.

_ Too young, too dumb to realize _

A picture of Nico at the shelter with Will, a dozen of puppies trying to climb on him, a big smile on his face. 

_ That I should’ve bought you flowers _

A picture of their hands, the picture he used to announce his engagement to their friends, a ring glinting on Nico’s ringfinger, white snow in the background. 

_ And held your hand _

A small video of Nico throwing a snowball at Will. Right before the snowball hits his camera, Nico’s laugh is heard in the background. A laugh now forever stopped.

_ Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance _

A video of them in their dance classes, practising for their first dance, smiling, Will brushing Nico’s hair out of his eyes and leaning down to kiss his forehead, Nico smiling that soft, sweet smile, reserved for Will only.

_ Take you to every party ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance… _

Thanatos had come, and Will was left behind, heartbroken.

_ Now my baby’s dancing, but she’s dancing with another man… _

It was his fault. If he hadn’t run out… Hadn’t gotten mad, hadn’t yelled, if only he had seen Nico needed him, needed a hug, needed to be assured that he wasn’t alone…

_ My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways, caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life… _

And now Nico was gone, all those smiles, laughs, grins, tears, every expression, everything coming to a screeching halt.

_ Now I’ll never, never get to clean up the mess I made _

Will closed his eyes, and saw Nico, in all his beautiful glory. His black curls a mess, eyes red from crying, and a small smile adorning his face. Will reached out to cup his face, and Nico disappeared again.

_ And it haunts me every time I close my eyes… _

His eyes open, landing on the tombstone, and he reaches out to touch it. 

“Sorry”, he whispers, his throat raw from hours spent crying and screaming.

_ Although it hurts, I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong… _

His eyes land on the letter he’s still holding. 

_ Oh I know I’m probably much too late _

He opens it, a deep sigh, his hand taking out the paper, Nico’s beautiful handwriting ruined by tears.

_ To try and apologise for my mistakes _

He started reading. 

“Will, I’m sorry. I love you, but I can’t be what you deserve. I hope you forget me soon, and I hope you find someone better…”

_ But I just want you to know _

“I hope he buys you flowers. I hope he holds your hand. Give you all his hours, when he has the chance. Take to every party, because I remember how much you love to dance. Do all the things I should’ve done, when I was your man.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
